Stefan's Eventful day
by LinkynTripleA
Summary: Stefan is in pain and Elena admitted that she loves Damon (Hello, did you hear me, i said ELENA LOVES DAMON! Okay, really? A little gasp would be acceptable.) He wants the pain and heartbreak to disappear and acts on impulse at the first perons he sees. RxR


**After Last nights episode: After School Special my head was literary swarming with ideas for a story. Though I am not thrilled with the recent events regarding Delena and Stelena or Stebekah; but I was happy that Kol (Nathaniel Buzolic) was back! (Im not addicted, I swear.) Anyways, after writing nearly fifteen pages of my plausible idea's this one jumped right off the page to my lap top screen, lol. Imma stop wasting your time, continue reading; por favor.**

* * *

Stefan walked out of the school, while his heart sank in his chest; his mind was racing. Elena was compelled to tell the truth and it was something he feared from the minute he met her, that he would eventually lose her to Damon.

He could hear Elena beating on the door trying to get his attention, but it took all his strength to walk out of the school without her, he wasn't sure if he could turn around and see her. His legs were no longer in his control, he was just walking and wasn't able to stop. Even when Stefan had got home, he was pacing. His heart hurt. A part of him wanted Rebekah to erase his memory but yet he didn't.

Pouring himself a drink he stood in the middle of the room finally resting his feet, that were pulsating with pain. He did the math over a thousand times and the end result was the same Elena would still be with Damon. Vampire or human, she said that it wasn't the sire bond it was real she was genuinely in love with him. He couldn't even make up a lie to make his heart stop hurting.

He was the good brother, the one he didn't bite humans; he always followed the rules. Damon was the bad; he drank humans, broke the rules; killed people for fun and still had the girl….his girl. There was a soft knock on the front door and he staggered to open it, placing his drink on the corner table by the door. Usually, he would have been shocked by statue of a young brunet woman standing at his door; with her back turned towards him.

'Hi, I'm sorry to bother you this late; but I am completely lost and my cell phone doesn't get a signal out here. Could you help me?' the woman asked facing Stefan

'You're in Mystic Falls, ma'am.' Stefan said as he used the door frame for support

'Oh…where is that?' She asked in a small voice

Stefan chuckled as she was clearly confused on the information, he had just given her. 'Here come in, I think I have a map; somewhere around here.'

Stefan turned around and she wearily followed behind him, the two made their way to the living room where he moved some books around. She was overwhelmed with the smell of alcohol surrounding the room around her.

'You know, it's no problem, Im just gonna get going.' She said as she tried to turn away

'No!' Stefan said as he appeared in the door way blocking her way

'How did you do that?' She asked shocked and frightened

'You are going to sit down on the chair and not say another word.' Stefan said compelling her as she walked towards the chair

Stefan locked the door behind him and sat next to her, staring at her. 'I'm sorry.' he finally spoke to her

He waited for a response from her but then remembered that he compelled her to not talk, 'You can speak.'

'What are you going to do to me?' She asked scared as her eyes filled with tears

'Why do you do that? Huh? Why do all humans assume that we are going to hurt them? There are some good ones out there, but you all get the bad ones. You walk into a situation and the only vampires you meet are the ones that want to kill you. You're so quick to judge.' Stefan shouted as he stood in front of her

'Vamp—Vampires?' she choked out

'We are not all evil!' Stefan said putting his arms behind her head and leaned towards her 'I'm not evil, Im not Damon.'

She swallowed quickly holding back her fear as he stood inches from her; she swore she was going to die. He was going to kill her and bury her body in the backyard. No one would no, she was on her own. She wanted to run but was unable to move, she felt paralyzed.

'You're fine.' Stefan said moving his face closer to his 'Kiss me.'

Suddenly, she felt a undesirably urge to kiss him, her lips touched his and was immediately under his spell. Their lips stayed connected until she had to pull away for air, he moved his lips down her neck feeling her pulse under his lips. He quickly and less than carefully picked her up and threw her on the closest solid object near the two.

'You can move.' He whispered as his eyes connected with hers

Her hands on a mind of their own, one went to his back while the other threaded with his hair. A breathy moan escaped her lips as he removed her shirt and began removing her pants. Stefan wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, he was hurt and just wanted to stop hurting. Their clothes were off in a matter of seconds and he roughly entered her, slamming into her.

Loud moans followed by deep breathes and grunts filled the room, Stefan held her tightly digging his fingers into her hips. His vampire speed had managed to get out and take over; he was slamming into her hard and roughly. He knew he should stop, before he hurt her; but he couldn't. His fingers dug deep into her skin, he knew that once they were finished she would have fingerprints on her and that she would be in pain.

When they were done, he backed away; leaving her on the table trying to catch her breath. She was at a loss of words; she wanted to ask what happen, but was unable to. She could hardly hear her own thoughts over her heavy breathing. Stefan put his briefs and jeans, leaving his chest exposed; he looked at her and helped her get down the table and retrieve her clothing.

When she was dressed, he grabbed her by her shoulder and compelled her once again: 'I apologize for the bruising; now I want you to forget everything that you experienced tonight. We never met, we never did anything. Get back into your car and forget you ever visited this town. All you remember is that you were driving.'

She looked at him and turned away walking to her car, when he heard her drive away; he stood in the middle of the room let out of a deep breath and took a sip from his drink. 'What the hell did I just do.' He said out loud


End file.
